


Fly Me To the Sun

by Chlor



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 01:44:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17013180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chlor/pseuds/Chlor
Summary: *名叫藤丸立香的少年x始皇帝*轻微R18预警*人外双性预警*缺德而词穷的相声描写本文中会出现：陛下，您怎么穿品如的衣服啊？←这样的咕哒立香，你不是也说品如的话吗？←这样的政哥接受可？——否→请关闭页面——是→祝您观看愉快





	Fly Me To the Sun

不死鸟立于大地而头顶青天，翱翔于山间云雾之上，俯视人间最后的平静和繁荣，以及从不太平整的边缘隐隐能看到的、如打磨过的竹简一样平整的世界，仿佛是神明在空白的织布上做出刺绣。

“这就是泛人类史的世界吗？唔姆唔姆。”皇帝抱着少年仰面躺在刚发出嫩芽的麦田上，随意撒播下的麦苗和杂草混合在一起，混合着灰尘和露水粘在他的皮肤上。“到底和朕的世界相比，好在哪里啊！”少年幼嫩的脸枕在他的胸口，在月色中迷迷糊糊地哼唱着人类史1300年前谁写下的诗歌。按照皇帝约定的道德，他这个时间应该回去睡觉了，当然随便压坏麦田也是不合理的行为。但是今夜没关系，若民众皆为藤丸立香这般人类，大概在知道世界将会毁灭的话， 会一时哭叫着寻找活下去的方法、一时大笑着狂欢送别吧。不过这在他的世界是不会发生的，大哭大叫为痛，大喊大叫为兽，抒怀情欲为儒，至于寻求出路则是他皇帝一个人的责任。今夜他的民就千百日如一地回到自己的住处，喝一杯新采的绿茶泡的茶水，在集体的餐桌上和大家说笑着田边遇到的野兽，再在疑惑着为什么今天咸阳的晚钟没有敲响的顾虑中、把身体放松在柔软温暖的炕上，双眼一闭，再无天明。很好很好，这就是皇帝为民众打下的江山，无忧虑无痛苦地结束生命就是皇帝给予民众的恩惠。皇帝望着夜空，虽然大秦的空气应该和平日无差，但抛去了数据而是直接用肉体去感受的话，他也稍微体会到了那个青年所说的“甜美的空气”是怎样的。小孩子在唱到第22次的时候把【相期邈云汉】接到了【暂伴月将影】后面，调子也跑得一塌糊涂。他刚想说没有才艺唱什么歌，一低头却看见那孩子略微发红的睡脸，这可是连扶苏都不敢做的事情。他用自己的手背给他擦了擦口水，竟发现这个不知名的孩子的脸是这么温热，甚至和自己先前解析那个玩具时的身体一样热。

真是奇妙啊，人以类聚的世界到底是怎样的呢？是十几亿个这样的孩子加上十几亿个藤丸立香吗？这样的大秦会乱比战国的。头发和身体上的草飘向空中，在发出了清香后化作风。  
不灭的皇帝望着空中的星，若说朕自己是当空日月，那自己的文武将领就是如繁星般众多且明亮吧，那么那个橙红色的星星就是卫士长了！那颗星是开阳吧，好的，现在开始就叫武曲星了！皇帝笑着眯起眼睛，周遭的世界被一片彩虹的光芒所覆盖。

 

只是好奇而已，只是担心那个少年到底能走多远，并没有任何情感掺杂在其中。皇帝仰面躺在新迦勒底的床上，低头看见藤丸立香把脸埋在他胸口睡的正香。要说大约半个小时以前这个年龄只有他百分之一的少年还满脸羞愧地在他体内不敬地摸索来着，这样的人类真的可以拯救什么人类史吗？毕竟就算是英雄也是有七情六欲的，越是勇武越是有可能被情欲绑架，比如他的会稽零式今早还在门口背着仙女卿卿我我地去吃毫无必要的舒芙蕾，那么这个传闻中睡了瓦尔哈拉三百勇士的御主也有这种生理需求。若是立香这样的人放在千年以前，也会像他一样从还在后宫院子里抓蝴蝶的年纪起就被各路大臣贵族接二连三地把自己的儿女送到他面前，求他就算不赏脸也要赏个鸡儿，这就让他自小就明白了性别的长处和弊端。所以在制作这个以备不时之需的肉体的时候，虽然没法避免劳累导致的生理上的饥饿和困倦，至少在性别上他也是认真下功夫了的，比拼装shadow border的时候还用心地做了细节调整，保证和仙女的身体相对一致但保有更先进的知识产权。

所以说朕是仙才。

大约一个多小时前，皇帝对发问的藤丸这样回答道。

“具体来说呢？”藤丸脱下鞋，跪坐在他身旁，并不经意地弯下了后背。

“非要说的话嘛，”皇帝用水银的触手摘下冠冕，另一只触手轻轻抽了一下藤丸立香的背，“总体来说是在保持仙女身体不变的前提下摘除了敏感部分，同时添加了传说仙人多出来的部分，再参考海洋哺乳类和昆虫的器官，制作能够保护弱点的机能……汝为何这般表情？不明白吗？”

藤丸摇摇头，大学选学了商科的第一学期就被直升机拐到迦勒底，这三年里被迫补习的全都是历史知识，现在要他背出圆桌骑士和圣骑士的名单小菜一碟，只不过理科的的记忆已经跟着泛人类史一起，彻底白纸化了。

“嗯唔姆唔姆，给汝实际看一看也不是什么大事，朕倒是早就嫌着冕服热的透不过气了。

什么时日了，这迦勒底为何如此炎热？”

“因为到了圣诞节了。”眼前的藤丸立香摆出一副像是要投降的姿势，估计是不知这身衣服要从哪里下手：“圣诞节都这么热。”

“哼，休得诓朕。”他在少年的视线中解开腰封的玉带，任由带子和外衣随着地心引地落在地板上，发出玉石碰撞的轻响。几百年没有这样体会过赤裸的眼神了呢？他人的目光多多少少带着敬畏亦或恐惧，卫士长那种深邃平静的目光也是不错。他记得上一次感受到如此不敬的注视还是在机械的咸阳刚落成不久，几只大概是混了狼种的狗闯到城墙外的炮台间取暖，或许是闻到了城里人和食物的味道吧，它们望着城墙上的排风扇和监视器，那纯真又渴求着什么的视线透过显示器直白地传了过来。若是他的民，他决不允许他们露出这样的眼神，不管是食物还是住所都应有尽有，为生活所苦是不能在他的领土存在的。大概是出于热情，他派人拿了几块人工蛋白合成的牛肉，从通风口扔了出去。再后来每到冬天食物缺乏时候，就总会有动物跑到附近，等待投喂，不久他们的眼神就和咸阳的居民无差了。

所以说名为是皇帝的神是必须存在的，不然谁来养育民兽？谁来控制环境污染？谁来调理生态平衡？他如此认定，并且直到灭亡的那一刻都是抱着如此的认知巡视风暴外的领土。看吧，没有朕的地方就是毫无生息的。

藤丸立香用两根手指的指尖捏住一根衣带的边缘，眼神还盯着他剑突和腹部之间的那一片浅浅的凹陷，跟那只小心翼翼吃人工肉还要提防他的野狗没什么差别。

“陛下！我……臣真的可以摸摸看吗？”被定义成狗的少年抬起头，露出了无法拒绝的乞食一样的表情。

“嗯，准了。”他一挥手，跪坐的双腿分开伸到藤丸的身体两侧，小狗就立刻压制不住自己狼的那一面、一头埋了下去。

“只有一条缝……是仿照虞姬做成了女性的身体哦、哦哦哦！！”

“看好了立香，这可是朕的成就之作，创造于蝴蝶的灵感，超越阴阳和性别！！如何？嗯~有点儿痒。”

在藤丸立香轻轻拨开两边的类似于阴唇的部分后，中间伸出了一条比拇指略粗的结构，看样子明显不是阴蒂这样的东西。果然还是保留了男性的身体吗？不对，他顺着阴茎的根部向下，指尖碰到了桃核形的开口，这一边应该就是女性的部分了。

“这样的话，OO放在哪里了呢？”

“唔姆，考虑到这地方实在狭窄，两个器官都做小，OO就放在里面了。反正也不会用到，朕觉得这样看起来比较顺眼。”  
藤丸左手扶着皇帝的阴茎，用右手食指的第一个指节探进了阴道边缘，附近的皮肤太过柔软，让他有一种触摸花蕊时的那种无法确定是否碰到的错觉。他看见皇帝用未完全褪下的衣袖掩住嘴，假装淡定地唔姆了两声。

“会痛吗？”

“嗯……这副身体还在制作的途中，用这身体上的每一个孔洞插过导管，许久没有保养原来还会痛吗。嗯。”

听到皇帝的回答，藤丸用中指压住潮湿的边缘，向两边扒开中间的孔洞，兴奋地发觉左手握住的那根东西膨胀了些许，只是相对人类的下体而言，尖端更加纤细，还发散出一股即将凋谢的玉兰的清香。他把额头靠在皇帝的锁骨上，吸了一口顺着腹股沟飘上来的、带着体温的香气。

“如何，比普通的、腥臭的人体强多了吧？”就在藤丸准备更深一步触碰的时候，水银的丝带缠住了他的手腕，“给朕适可而止吧，再下去可就是不敬了。”

野狗如狼一般咧开了嘴，露出沾着血和口水的獠牙：“臣立香就会以下犯上。”

片刻之后，藤丸感觉两根手指被湿热的肉壁紧紧纠缠住，褶皱间的肌肉猛地收缩发出粘稠的水声，他左手的手背碰到了皇帝随着高潮而抽搐的耻丘，手心透过汗水和皮肤触摸到了血管跳动的节奏。

藤丸松开手，两片阴唇如猪笼草的嘴一样，以像是害羞的速度收起舌头闭上嘴，他看了看自己只是被汗水填满的掌纹，问道：“没有吗？”

“想要的话，”和发出信息素的蝴蝶一般的皇帝终于把只有一边袖子穿在身上的、绣有黑色饕餮纹的白色曲裾甩到地上，遮住了玉石折射在天花板上的浅绿色光，“汝就和朕交换即可。”  
水银模拟的绸带缠绕上藤丸立香的腰和肩膀，最后在脖颈处打了个蝴蝶结，在轻微的水银蒸汽中，他仿佛脱离引力地被翻转过来，看着上方的皇帝遮住了顶灯的光。皇帝什么的，果然像太阳一样啊，他闭上眼睛，顺势张开双臂，将身体扑向了飞蛾的翅膀。

 

在穆尼埃尔通告距离印度异闻带还有三公里的时候，藤丸立香在洗手间用冷水拍了拍自己的脸，然后刻意避开镜子打开了门。娇小的船长手撑着操作台，玛修望着窗外喝下马克杯里最后一口清咖啡。

“始皇帝呢？”藤丸立香刚想用衣服擦手，所长塞过来了一条印着小狗图案的毛巾。

“那位陛下的话，去甲板上了。”小达芬奇抬手指指头顶。  
不死鸟立于大地而头顶青天，翱翔于白纸化的世界上，皇帝笑着眯起眼睛，面前印度异闻带的风暴墙反射出一片彩虹色的光芒 。

 

我想要政哥哥的色图/文！！！

END


End file.
